SAKURA
by Harun0 Laily
Summary: Setelah 12 tahun tinggal diluar negri Sakura akhirnya kembali ke jepang dan melanjutkan sekolah yang sempat tertunda. Sakura bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengan nya disekolah barunya. " Saki, Akhirnya kau kembali" tiba-tiba seorang pria bertubuh tinggi memeluk Sakura begitu erat. " Siapa kau ?" ujar seorang gadis yang begitu mirip persis dengannya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Sore itu hujan deras turun dikawasan perumahaan elit Konoha Street, tampak Suara hujan yang turun terbentur di genting atap rumah-rumah yang berada di sana, begitu juga suara petir saling bersahutan. Dan Angin yang dingin menusuk kulit siapapun yang melintasi jalanan perumahaan yang diguyur Hujan lebat.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam melintasi jalanan masuk menuju ke perumahaan Konoha street dengan kecepatan cepat, didalam mobil terdapat sepasang suami-istri yang telihat sedikit lelah karena perjalan Jauh dari Suna ke Konoha.

Senju Tobirama, pria berambut putih jabrik, seorang CEO di Perusahaan Raksasa yang tersebar di penjuru dunia yang bernama Senju Crop. kini pria itu duduk di kursi kemudi dengan serius, ia mengemudi-kan setir mobil yang kendarainya , lalu disampingnya duduk seorang wanita berambut Merah muda panjang sepunggung Sabaku Laira, yang kini tengah mengendong seorang bayi bersurai Merah muda yang dibungkus dengan jas warna hitam milik suami. Sabaku Laira atau kini Senju Laira kakak dari Sabaku Rasa, ia seorang Aktris yang sering muncul dilayar kaca televisi dalam judu film" My Lady" yang kini tengah hits di masyarakat luas jepang.

FLASBACK saat perjalanan pulang ke Konoha.

Pasangan Suami-istri Senju Tobirama dan Senju-Sabaku Laira masuk kedalam mobil mewah Honda berwarna hitam, setelah berpamitan dengan Sabaku Rasa dan Karura yang dua hari yang lalu baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Tobirama melajukan Mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku, tampak suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara keduanya. Senju Laira tampak sedikit tertunduk memandang kebawah kursi depan yang kini didudukinya, raut wajahnya yang tadi riang saat berpamitan pulang dengan Adik dan adik iparnya, kini berganti dengan Wajah mendung dan terdapat kesedihan yang begitu besar terpancar di dua bola mata emerladnya.

" Maafkan aku, Anata!" ujarnya lirih seperti bisikan sambil kepalanya yang masih tertunduk.

Tobirama menyulur- kan tangan kirinya dan mengelus rambut merah muda istrinya dengan pelan penuh akan kasih sayang.

" Sudahlah, jangan menyalakan dirimu sendira, Sayang. Ini juga salahku, seharusnya aku tak menyuruhmu untuk membawakan berkas meting perusahaan yang tertinggal dirumah waktu itu" suara serak Tobirama sedikit mengema dalam mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

" Itu semua salahku, hiks.. Aku membunuhnya, seharus aku bisa menjaganya. hiks..hiks.. dan juga tidak ngebut dijalan saat itu, Dan mungkin "Anak" Kita saat ini sudah lahir dan tetap bersama kita, aku... Tidak becus untuk bisa menjadi ibunya..hiks..."ucap Laira masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sambil menangis cukup keras.. Karena kematian calon anak mereka tiga minggu yang lalu yang begitu diharapkan selama depan bulan terakhir itu, untuk menjadi Penurus Sang suami suatu saat nanti menggantikan posisi sebagai CEO diperusahaan Senju.

"..." Tobirama terdiam dalam hatinya juga bersedih sama halnya dengan Laira.

"Lebih baik Kau ceraikan saja aku Anata,aku sudah tak bisa memberimu seorang anak lagi,hiks."Rancaunya lagi.

CKITT..! Mendadak mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua berhenti mendadak, karena di rem oleh Tobirama. Tobirama langsung Memandang Laira-istrinya dengan pandangan tajam menusuk, Kemudian tiba - tiba pandangannya menjadi lebih melemut dan langsung memeluk Istrinya yang duduk di sampingnya .

"Sstt.. Sudah cukup, Laira! Aku sudah mengatakan puluhan kali kepadamu, Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu dan berpaling ke wanita lain. Kita sudah berjanji di depan tuhan untuk selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka di pernikahan kita dulu. Biarpun kau tidak bisa lagi memberiku seorang anak, aku tak kan meninggalkanmu, seorang diri. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya dan kita bisa mengangkat seorang anak dari panti untuk menjadi anak kita berdua" Ucap Tobirama lembut kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulus istrinya.

"Anata...hiks..." isak Laira menangis kencang untuk ketiga kalinya setelah Kepergian Calon anak mereka karena kecelakan mobil yang ditumpangi laira.

Setelah Laira cukup redah menangis Tobirama malajukan mobilnya lagi yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Dua jam dalam perjalanan menuju pulang ke dari Suna-Konoha, tampak Laira kembali ceria dia mengoceh tentang beberapa film dan pemain Aktris atau aktor yang pernah dibintangi dan lawan mainnya dulu.

Terlihat sebuah mobil Audi warnah silver didepan mobilnya yang menepi di pinggir jalan dekat restoran akan mereka datangi untuk makan bersama. Kemudian muncul seorang pria yang keluar dari dalam mobil Audi itu. Pria itu memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah muda kusam yang mempunyai bentuk menyerupai bunga sakura. Tak lupa sebuah buntalan kecil berwarna biru muda yang berada dalam dekapannya. Pria itu kemudian berlari cukup cepat.

Sepasang suami-istri itu keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam restoran untuk memesan makan siang mereka. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 : lnjtn dari chap 1

Pasangan suami istri itu tampak telah selesai makan secara hidangan mereka telah habis dipiring masing-masing. Saat Tobirama membayar tagihan makanan mereka, Laira- istri tobirama pergi keluar dari restoran "perbatasan Suna dan Konoha dan berjalan-jalan ditaman "Sakura" seorang diri. Tempat dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sang suami dulu.

Tampa sengaja dia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria yang dilihatnya saat di parkiran.

" Oughh... Hei!" erangnya sakit saat pantatnya jatuh duluan ditaman.

" Maaf... " ujar Pria itu dari kejauhan karena berlari pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Laira pun berdiri dari jatuh tak elitnya itu, dia meringgis pelat saat perutnya terasa sakit. Mungkin jahitan operasinya terbuka.  
Tak lama setelah Laira berdiri terdengar Suara tangisan bayi, dan tangisan bayi itu makin lama makin kecang.

" Disini tak ada orang kecuali aku dan pria yang menabrak-ku tadi, mungkinkah" pikir Laira mengenai beberapa hal yang terjadi. Laira pun berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju asal dari suara tangisan bayi. Dan betapa terkejutkan saat dia melihat sebuah buntalan berwarna biru muda berisi seorang bayi berambut merah muda tipis yang sedang menangis.

"Ya tuhan ! Tega sekali orang tua yang membuang bayi ini" ujar Laira terkejut menemukan seorang bayi lengkap dengan ari-ari bayi yang berada dalam kantong plastik.

" Pasti pria brengsek itu yang membuang bayi yang tak berdosa ini" desis Laira memperkirakan jika pria yang menabraknya tadi yang membuang bayi itu. Laira pun mengendong bayi itu dan menenangkannya  
dan ajaibnya bayi tidur tenang dan tertidur.

Tobirama berjalan tergesa-gesa ke dalam taman "Sakura" karena tadi dia di sms oleh sang Istri-laira untuk datang kemari.

" Pria itu sudah pergi dengan mobilnya!" lapor Tobirama kepada istrinya yang kini tengah mengendong bayi yang tampak tertidur dalam dekapan istrinya.

"Tch, brengsek! " Laira mendecih tak suka. Laira tambah murka karena pria yang membuang bayi cantik ini kabur begitu saja.

"Akh.." Laira meringis kecil sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tobirama memapah istrinya pelan-pelan menuju mobil mereka setelah melihat istrinya kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya.  
Setelah istrinya masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang, ia langsung masuk duduk dikursi kemudi. Setelah itu mereka bertiga meninggalkan taman itu dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

" Bertahanlah Laira !" ujar Tobirama sambil menyetir dengan serius .  
Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di Rs. setempat setelah itu laira dibawa ke dalam untuk di periksa, kemudian bayi perempuan itu dibawa keruangan bayi oleh perawat karena Tobirama mengatakan jika bayi itu baru saja dilahirkan.

Setelah beberapa Tobirama boleh masuk melihat istri-laira yang kini berbaring diruang perawatan Laira tidak mau menginap di rumah sakit dia mau pulang kerumah. Dokter sendiri memperbolehkannya pulang asal Laira bisa istirahat dan minum obat secara teratur agar jahitannya bisa cepat mengering.

" Arighato, dokter " Laira berterima kasih kepada dokter yang tengah menanganinya.  
Selang satu menit setelah dokter keluar, seorang perawat datang menghampiri pasangan itu membawa sebuah buntalan kecil dalam dekapannya .

" Nyonya dan tuan Senju, selamat putri terlahir sehat, berat badan juga normal, dia sangat mirip dengan nyonya Senju." ujar perawat berperawakan "sehat" itu menyerahkan bayi perempuan kepada Laira. Sedangkan Laira memandang perawat itu bingung.

"Arighato.." Laira mengucapkan terima kasih. Laira menerima dan mengendong bayi itu dari perawat.

" Mulai sekarang kita yang akan menjadi orang tua bagi bayi itu kamu setuju kan?" ujar Tobirama yang sedari diam sambil menatap Laira.

" Anata... Trima kasih!" tutur Laira bahagia.

" Mulai sekarang bayi ini bernama Senju Sakura putri Kandung kita berdua"kata Tobirama mengusap rambut laira penuh kasih.

" Ya, selamat datang dikeluarga Senju Sakura " ujar Laira lalu mencium kening Sakura penuh sayang.

\- Flasback End-

Mobil Honda milik Tobirama kini masuki gerang masuk rumah besar mereka depan pelan dan begitu sampai diteras depan pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah pasangan suami-istri itu dari dalam mobil dengan Sakura yang tertidur dalam gendongan sang ibu-Laira.

Tobirama memberi kunci mobilnya kepada pelayan agar mobilnya di masukan ke garasi mobil. Setelah itu mereka bertiga masuk kedalam rumah senju itu dengan suana lebih berwarna karena kehadiran Senju Sakura di keluarga Senju.  
Tampak belasan /puluhan pelayan menyambut kedatangan tuan dan nona senju dengan ramah..

" Pewaris Senju kini telah lahir dan dia bernama Senju Sakura Putriku bersama istriku " Ujar Tobirama memberitahu keberadaan Sakura yang kini telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Besar Senju.

Para pelayan menyambut Sakura penuh suka cita atas kehadiran pewaris tahta Senju Crop.

" Selamat tuan ! "

" Selamat nyonya ! " para pelayan memberi selamat atas kelahiran Putri pewaris masa depan senju.

A/N: aku ngetik dri Uc browser 


End file.
